tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Paints
The following is a guide for buying and using Paints. For information about the turret itself, see paints. Overview Paints are the patterns that cover the tank, and each player has one equipped at any given moment. There are two key reasons for bothering with paints: *Paints can provide some protection from 1 to all the turrets. Buying and using paints with protection allows you to last longer in battle. *Each paint has a unique pattern and coloring, which can act as camouflage. This allows you to pick a paint for blending into your surrounding, which can make spotting you by enemies a more difficult task. Buying new paints Before buying paints, there are several things to consider, in order to spend your crystals efficiently and wisely. The first stage in picking new paints is checking what you already have in the garage- specifically, what turret protections your current paints provide. My listing turrets that your paints do not provide protection (or provide very little protection), you can have a rough idea of what protections you'd like your next paint to have. After that, check in the garage shop for paints available at your rank, and list the paints whose protections fulfill some or all of your criteria from the first stage. Also, it is a good idea to plan ahead and check paints that will be unlocked in the next few ranks- there could be good protection combinations that are worth waiting for a bit longer. The next thing to do is to compare between the paints: see which ones fulfill your criteria better, and strike out those that perform very poorly. Paint prices are also important, yet shouldn't always be overlooked, since the paint will remain in your garage forever, and if the price is high but same the parameters are- it will serve you well. Eventually, you will come up with a small list of paints that seem like a good offer. In case you are only left with one option, try to perform again the comparison, to be sure that this is really the paint that you want. If you are left with several paints yet can only afford some of them or just one, try to see which one has stats that resemble the stats of one of your possessed paints and strike it out. Also, if you need to get rid of some of the nominated paints, see if any of the paints provide protection against a turret that is usually not a problem to you (e.g. that turret that is not efficient against your playing style and turret/hull combination) and strike it out. Lastly, before buying, it is always a good idea to wait for a good discount. Discounts take place in special events in tanki, but also happen from time to time without a big event going on. A 50% discount is a really good deal, yet, in some rare occasions, there are higher discounts. Keep in mind that product kits also have a built-in discount; so if one of the existing kits contain your paint, as well as some other equipment that you're interested in, it is going to be a really good deal. Picking paints in battle When you are in a battle, you can change paints in intervals of 60 seconds or more, which allows you to equip a paint that will help you to fight better in the battle. When playing, pay attention to the turrets that the enemy tanks are using. See which turrets cause the highest damage to you, and also which enemy tanks remain on strategic spots and should be destroyed. When you feel like you know well enough which enemy turret(s) are the most problematic, open your garage in battle and pick a paint that provides a good protection against the given turret. If you have no paints with this protection, look at the second turret in your priorities, and see if you have anything against it. If your team and you preform really well, you might as well keep your current paint without changing at all. Also, when fighting with Vulcan, it is a good idea to use a paint that provides protection against Firebird- this protection also reduces the self-burning effect from firing for too long. In case you need a paint for camouflage purposes, it is best to pick a paint with protection which has the proper colors, rather than selecting one of the basic, non-protective paints. Protections The following table contains a quick listing of the protections of all paints (excluding exclusive paints/paints without protection). Category:Paints